


Flirt

by GoldPhinix



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Biting, Butt Slapping, Carlos is in denial, Harry is a Tease, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shopping, Suppressed Feelings, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldPhinix/pseuds/GoldPhinix
Summary: "Seems you may actually fancy me a bit the Pup.""You wish Hook."The one where Carlos is tired of Harry's expressive flirting with him but can't seem to be able to get the Pirate to back off as Harry has a charm that he can't seem to resist, and Harry knows it.





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! I'm not dead!

"Hey Carlos!" I heard someone shout my name from behind me.

Looking back, I saw it was Harry Hook who was speeding up it seems to get to me. I rolled my eyes and decided to keep walking, not feeling like dealing with Harry's crazy antics.

Ever since the Cotillion, Ben had sent a search party out to find Uma when she escaped, and when they found her, he managed to convince her to give up being evil and gave her the chance to come to Auradon and go to school with the rest of us. She agreed, but on one condition, that her Pirate crew be able to come over to.

Ben didn't know how he felt about dealing with a massive crew of pirates. He was barely able to handle Mal, Jay, Evie and me when we first came so imagine trying to handle all of them. So, he compromised and said for now, he'll bring over Harry and Gil and as we start bringing more Isle Kids over, her Pirate Crew will get first pick. After careful consideration, she was satisfied with that offer and finally came to Auradon.

 A few days later, a car had been sent out to retrieve Harry, Gil, and Dizzy, who Evie had asked Ben to bring over with the two. When they arrived, they pretty much had the same reactions we had when we first came to Auradon. Dizzy couldn't contain her excitement like Evie. Uma was acting like Mal, like she couldn't give two fucks about her new surroundings even though on the inside she was jumping around and feeling nervous being off the Isle and in a new environment. Gil, like me, was instantly drawn to the sweets that the Auradon car provided. And of course like Jay, Harry was already flirting with anyone he set his sights on, and right now, it looked like he had his sights set on me.

As soon as he stepped out the car and took one look at me, he was already firing off with some cheesy pick up line. I was used to it though, so I didn't pay much attention to it. Back on the Isle before any of us came over, Harry used to do this all the time. Before I became friends with Mal, Evie, and Jay, Harry would be one of the people who would shove me into lockers and leave me there, but every now and then he would give me the chance to walk away without him harming me. Of course, there was always a price.

In exchange for Harry letting me go, I'd have to give him a kiss. Now, the first time, I gave in, but when he tried to do more than 'kissing', that's when I drew the line. I may have been shy and scared back then, but there was a certain list of things you couldn't get me to do no matter how much you tortured me and that was one of them.

So after that, every time Harry offered me his little deal, I'd decline, and he'd shove me in the lockers and sometimes even worse, like one of the bathroom toilets. And if you had seen those toilets... I don't even wanna think about them.

Anyway, after I became friends with Evie, Jay, and Mal, I thought Harry's flirting would have stopped, yet I was mistaken, and for me, that's a lot. Harry's flirting continued and it seemed like he was taking it to new levels. Saying or whispering more explicit things to me whenever I would pass him in the hall or he'd catch me on the street. He'd definitely gotten a lot more handsy. Rubbing his hands up and down my arms, back and chest. Grabbing and smacking my ass whenever he got the chance. 

He even went as far as catching and pinning me against the walls, whether that'd be with my back against the wall and he would sniff and lick my neck while rubbing his hands all over me or turning me around the other way so he could grind his crotch into my ass. Even though it got on my nerves and I'd always either push him away, tell him off in some way or have Jay go after him, he still persisted. Although, I'd be lying if I said I never enjoyed it a little. As far as the smacks on my ass and the grinding, you can say it definitely turned me on that someone was that attracted to me and I enjoyed the feeling of him grinding against me. From what I can remember from all those times and how flustered I'd get, I would say Harry's packing something serious in those pants.

But I would never let it go pass that. And now that we're in Auradon, I had hoped that Harry's constant flirting would stop, but once again, I was mistaken. I do not like that feeling at all.

"Pup!" I heard before feeling a strong calloused hand grab my arm, halting my walking. I turned around to see Harry with that same smug smile of his. Today, he wasn't wearing his usual eyeliner, which I will never understand why he does in the first place. And of course, his arms were out to show for the entire school. 

This boy just did not like sleeves, and that reminds me of what happened when we took them shopping for clothes.

_When Harry and the others arrived, Ben decided to take them shopping like he did for us since he already figured they weren't bringing much with them._

_While Evie and Mal were tasked with finding stuff for Uma and Dizzy, Jay and I were tasked with finding stuff for Gil and Harry, along with Ben. Of course with my luck, Harry decided it would be best if we each spilt up and look around. When we all agreed, Harry was quick to snatch me away before I could even say anything, leaving Jay and Ben to help Gil._

_As I was looking around for stuff that Harry may like, I saw this really nice black, red and white leather jacket. As I picked it up, I looked at the design and I fell in love with it. I then noticed it had some words on the back. 'His Lil' Boo', it read. I wondered what that meant until I looked over and saw another jacket in the exact same style as the jacket I was holding. Only the difference with this one was it lacked the white, the shade of red was darker, and the words on the back read, 'His Bigger Boo'._

_'Ugh, Auradon and their cheesy sayings.' I thought in my head._

_The one other jacket that read 'bigger boo' I also noticed was like twice my size. It wouldn't fit me, it would actually fit Harry quite well..._

_And that's when I felt the blush. I wasn't blind to the fact that me and Harry do happen to wear very similar colors but that did not mean anything. Either way, I decided not to think too much about it and I tried the jacket on. Just as I was observing myself in the mirror, I heard the curtain to the dressing room open._

_"Pup! I just really can't get with the sleeves! There too uncomfortable and... Well well well, what do we have here?" I heard Harry say as I turned around quick to face him. He was wearing these black jeans I thought would be nice for him with a dark red sweater I found. But it seems that Harry took upon himself to cut the sleeves of the sweater off._

_"Harry! Why do you keep cutting off the sleeves? Ben's gonna have to pay for that!" I said, letting out a frustrated sigh._

_"Come on Pup! You know the only thing I like with sleeves is my red leather long jacket. Anything else, is just not for me. And why should I have to hide such beautiful things away from the public eye." He said bringing his arms up, flexing._

_Watching the muscles beneath that pale skin started making me feel really hot on the inside, and I could feel my dick growing inside my pants at the sights. Harry's biceps were something out of this world. Like two little giant mountains, and the veins that ran along his arm had me almost drooling out of my mouth._

_Hearing Harry chuckle, probably at me, I snapped out of it, calming myself down and wiping away any potential drool. "Seems you may actually just fancy me a bit their Pup?" Harry said._

_Even though on the inside, I knew I did feel some type of attraction for Harry, I would never admit, at least not to the pirate himself. "You wish Hook." I said turning around to check out the jacket more._

_And it was at that moment I realized how much of a bad idea it was to take my eyes off of Harry. As I was looking in the mirror, I somehow missed Harry walking up behind me and quickly wrapping me in his arms. My breath quickly became caught in my throat as Harry pressed himself into my back, letting me feel all of him through those thin pants and now sleeveless sweater._

_"Come on Carlos, don't act like that now. I know you feel some attraction for me. I can see it in your eyes. I don't know why you keep denying it." Harry whispered very low into my ear._

_As Harry pushed himself even harder against me, I was starting to be able to feel more and more of him through my clothes and the jacket as well. I could feel the outline of his six pack against my lower back, his hard-pectoral muscles were bulging against my upper back making me feel really hot. Most people didn't know, but I have a very weird obsession with pecs. Evie, Mal and Jay knows, especially Jay. Sometimes when Jay would sleep with me, I would lay my head on his chest and it always helped me feel safe and comfortable._

_As I could feel myself getting more and more aroused, Harry decided to make it worse by moving his head from my ear to the crook of my neck, sniffing around before placing his lips against them. I felt the air get trapped in my lungs as Harry started to kiss and lick around my neck, and my neck is one of my worst hotspots. I could feel him taking my skin between his teeth, before adding pressure, effectively now biting my neck as well._

_I tried my hardest to keep it in, but with a few more bites, a low moan had escaped from my throat and out my lips, and I could feel Harry's excitement from it as he pressed it against my ass._

_Letting out a low growl. Harry started moving his hands which were previously wrapped around rubbing my sides, moving them up and around my front. I don't know if I was trying to stop him or encourage him, but I felt my own hands quickly move into action, placing themselves against Harry's arms. I heard myself let out another moan as I felt the many thick veins that ran through Harry's arms under his hot skin._

_"See Pup, I knew things weren't just one-sided." Harry mumbled into my neck before roughly biting down on it. That in turn got an extra-lengthy moan out of me and in response, a growl from him._

_"Oh I love hearing you moan." The pirate grunted._

_As Harry continued to kiss and bite my neck, I felt him start to push his way under my shirt. His big and callused hands rubbing around my stomach in a soothing circular motion. I don't know why they gave me tingles the way it did, but it did._

_Without even thinking about it, I started to move my head to the side, opening up my neck more and more for the pirate, him growling in satisfaction._

_"That's a good boy Pup," Harry's hand kept one hand smoothly rubbing my stomach, almost as if he were petting it, while his other hand moved down and roughly wrapped around my waist, pulling my bottom half back into his._

_I felt him pushing us forward, feeling myself pressed now between the mirror and him. He roughly pulled my waist back into him, grinding himself against me. This moment was no different from all the other times when Hook did stuff like this. Feeling the ever-present bulge in Harry's pants trying to push its way between my ass cheeks._

_As Harry thrusted himself against my ass more and more while holding my waist in place, he was still busy going to town on my neck, now moving up to my jaw._

_"Such a pretty little good boy. My pretty little good boy." He growled coming up from my jaw and taking my ear lobe between his teeth nibbling on it. My breaths started coming out in shorts gasps as he toyed with my ear, his hand that was circling my stomach now coming up to play my own chest. He rubbed around them before feeling on one of my very sensitive nipples. When my I let out a choked gasp, he noticed._

_"My pup's a little sensitive now, is he? Hmm." Harry slyly said and with my eyes closed could see the smirk plastered on his face._

_Before long, I felt Harry lean up a bit before his arms were removed from my body. Next thing I know, my body is being turned around, and I'm staring up at the tall pirate. Even with my growth spurt, he was still taller than me._

_I looked up at Harry, seeing his eyes darkened with something many Isle natives know all too well, lust._

_What shocked me though was there was something else behind the way Harry stared down at me, and it was almost like the way he looked at me caused a weird reaction in my body. I felt numb, my legs were weak, my face all of a sudden felt hot but that was a given, and there was a queasy feeling in my stomach._

_Harry brought his hand forward, taking one of his fingers and caressing my face with it, "So beautiful..." He muttered, staring at me intensely. I felt his hand moving down, past and jaw and to my neck, "And all mine."_

_Before I even registered what happened, Harry's grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me forward and smashing my lips against his. My eyes were wide, shocked by this move. I put my hands up to his chest trying to push him away, and I heard him grown before taking both his hands and grabbing my hands and holding them against them against the mirror on both sides of head. I was shocked by this, and I didn't know what to do as Harry was much stronger than me and I knew anything I did to try and get out of this situation would be futile._

_As he worked his lips against mine though, I couldn't help but think in my head that he was better kisser than Jay. We made out once but it was purely because of a bet, plus I did kind of want to see how good of a kisser Jay is since everyone is always talking about it._

_As Harry is continually moving his mouth against mine, I can feel myself start to get into the kiss, and Harry can tell as he is starting to use his tongue to lick against my lips, asking for entrance. Opening my mouth a little, Harry used his tongue to force it open all the way, now basically devouring my mouth._

_I knew he could feel the tension in my arms start to leave as he loosened his grip on them before eventually letting go, letting my arms fall to their place around his neck. He almost instantly had his arms around my waist, his giant hands grabbing onto ass and squeezing as hard as he could. He pushed me up against, holding me in place as he ground our crotches together._

_Feeling the friction from his constant movements, my moans started to increase in volume as Harry explored the inside of my mouth. There was no battle for dominance as you would usually think as Harry had already pinned my tongue beneath his._

_My hands fell from their place around Harry's neck falling down to his bare arms, feeling the hard muscle bulge and flex. I squeezed them, loving their feeling and Harry through the kiss smirked at me as he did and if I were in my right mind, I would have slapped that smirk off of him._

_I couldn't even wrap my head around this entire thing, one moment I'm annoyed at Harry and don't even want to be around him, and the next, I'm getting freaky with him in front of a mirror in a mall! We didn't even move to the somewhat privacy of the dressing room._

_I could feel the pressure starting to build up, and Harry could to by the number of moans that were starting to come out from me. he started grinding into my harder, his grunts and groans actually edging me closer and closer._

_It wasn't until he took his hands that were on my ass and stuck them down my pants, using one hand to part my cheeks while the other went forward, one of his fingers toying at my entrance that I finally had that push over the edge. I let out one long loud moan as I related my seed into my pants and Harry groaned, bucking into me more and more, his finger still there massaging my hole._

_When I finally came down from my high, I finally realized what had just happened, and looked up at Harry to see the little smug look he was giving me._

_"I knew you couldn't resist me Pup."_

_Letting out a scoff, I finally managed to push him off me, Hook playing like I hurt him. I turned back around in the mirror to see the damage done. My face was flushed and red, lips were swollen, and I had multiple around my neck and jaw._

_"Hook! You gave me a bunch of hickies!" I yelled turning to face him._

_"Well yeah, got to make sure everyone knows you're mine Pup." He said smiling at me._

_I let out a frustrated sigh, hearing Ben and Jay call out for us._

I had to walk around the mall with Jay's jacket tied around my waist to cover the stains. The others tried to ask me questions and I just came up with whatever answer came to my mine. Not even paying attention if it was good or not. I was so mad at Harry, and he was just walking around looking like he accomplished a long-time goal. I just wanted to smack him right in his sexy face.

Ignore that last part!

"What do you want Harry?" I said giving him an uninterested look.

"Aww don't look at me like that. I see you're still branding my marks of interest for ye." He said.

I scoffed at him, rolling my eyes, "Marks of interest? What is that supposed to even mean? Yeah try again Hook. I ran out of makeup to cover the your little rapey bites so that's why you can see them." I replied.

"Rapey? Oh that would hurt Pup. That would hurt deep. Except, it wouldn't exactly be rapey because if I remember correctly, you were just as into as I was. Why I seem to recall you even opening your neck up more to me." He replied smugly, as I glared at him feeling a blush come up my cheeks.

I looked around and saw people were starting to stare and I would really like to not have this conversation broadcasted for everyone to see. Grabbing his hand, I took off, heading for the nearest empty room.

"Oh, forceful, I like it." I heard Harry say from behind me.

Letting out a scoff, I spotted an empty classroom at the end of the hall. Pulling Harry in the room with me, I turned and locked the door, moving over to one of the desks to set my stuff down.

"Oh, locking us in now eh? Pup, I must say I am flattered." Harry said.

I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms over my chest, "In your dreams Hook."

"Every night." He replied, doing that little bark thing he did when we were back on the Isle after the Pirates snatched Ben.

"Perv. Look, the reason I brought you in here was to tell you that this constant flirting and molesting me in public places has got to stop. Yeah, nobody really cared if you did it on the Isle, but we're not on the Isle anymore Harry. We're in Auradon, and in Auradon, it's frowned upon to go around harassing people and touching them in places that don't want to be touched. Got it?"

Harry just looked at with a blank look, before the corners of his mouth turned into his stupid devilish smile, "You know Pup,  _lying_  is also frowned upon in Auradon." He said.

My eyes went wide when I registered what he said, "Who's lying Hook?"

He looked at me straight into my eyes, who's blue orbs that almost resembled the sea held an intense gaze that I found I couldn't look away from. Moving closer towards me, I started backing up, trying to keep as much distance between us as possible. Of course, with my luck, I just had to back myself all the way up to one of the lab desks and before I could even move any further, Harry already had both of his arms on both sides of me effectively trapping me between him and the desk.

I looked up at him to see he was still giving me that intense look and as I stared harder in his eyes, I saw some things that to me did not make sense. Of course, I could see the lust behind Harry's eyes, as his pupils widen and darkened in color, but I also saw something with it. Not so much lust, but almost resembling admiration. Admiration as in like love and stuff.

Now I don't know much about love or even the idea of it, but I do know that in a lot of the stories that I heard about it, it can have a lot to do with certain body features in showing signs of and one of them are the eyes so... Yeah there's that.

Trying to move myself out of Harry's gaze, I looked down between us only to feel his fingers come up under my chin, tilting my head back to look straight up at him. He looked at me for a moment and in it, I didn't know what he was going to do, then just like that, he once again just like at the mall smashed his lips against mine.

Only this time I don't think I took as long to respond as I did before. Or maybe I did, I don't know. With Hook's lips, I have a hard time thinking or remembering anything including my own name.

As I should have expected, I felt Harry wraps both his arms around my waist, bringing both of his hands down to my butt which he seems to have some sort of obsession with it for some reason. I don't know. My arms were already wrapped around his neck before I even had time to process that they were moving.

He was groping both of my cheeks so hard, I almost thought he was trying to pop them like they were balloons. I felt him shove his tongue inside my mouth without even trying to attempt to ask for entrance. He forced his tongue inside, exploring all inside my cavern, and for some reason that caused me to release out loud moan into his mouth.

I heard him groan before lifting his hand and smacking my right cheek. I let out a muffled yelp in surprise, sort of jumping my body into his without lifting my feet off the ground. Like a, little bounce, and he seemed to appreciate it.

Still basically devouring my mouth, I felt him grip my butt even harder, lifting me off the ground. I was a little surprised at first but it didn't last long as I wrapped my arm legs around his waist before feeling him place me on the desk. As soon as he placed me down, he broke our kiss, his lips red and swollen and I'm pretty sure mines looked the same. He took one glance at me before looking down at my neck, presumably at my fading marks.

I watched him as he leaned down, licking and kissing at my jaw, slowly moving his way to my neck where I already knew what he was planning. I felt his lips latch onto my neck as he started biting and sucking, re-darkening the marks that were already there and adding new ones to them while he was at it.

My hands had somehow found their way to his biceps once again, feeling the hard-bulging muscles underneath the skin. I could feel him purposely flexing them, as if he knew how much they affected me. Heck, his entire body affects me. Wait, what am I saying?

Before I could think any further, Harry took one particular hard bite near my Adams apple I let out a noise between a moan and a squeal. Harry in turn grunted like a caveman, pulling me into his body roughly finishing off the bite with little licks to it. He quickly come back up and took my lips once again.

Just as I was about to bring his head closer, as if that were possible, he pulled his lips away from me.

"You. You're the one lying De Vil." He said, smacking my ass on that last word before pulling away and grabbing his stuff. I was stuck and couldn't think of anything to say back as I watched the Pirate head towards the door before turning back to look at me.

"Oh and don't let me catch you frolicking around with any other boys Pup. I don't want or like anybody else thinking they can have what's mine." He said before taking his leave out.

All I could do was watch as he left, still not being able to say anything. Only one sentence could make it out my mouth.

_"What the fuck..."_

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I've been away for awhile and I'm sorry for that but I never stopped writing. I somewhere along the way lost my drive to write fan fictions as I wanted to start writing my own original stories so I've been on Wattpad for the last two and a half years.
> 
> Yes I did change my username once again. I'm now Scooby'sBud, cause as most of you know I love Scooby Doo. I will try to finish some of the stories I started, and I don't know how long it will take as I am still writing a lot on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoyed this as I am now ever since Descendants 2 came out last year, a Harlos shipper. Don't get me wrong, I still love my Benlos and I do love my Jaylos to, but I LOOOOOOOOOVVVVEEEE Harlos and I think there needs to be more of it.
> 
> Alright, that's it for now. We'll see where this little short story goes. It was supposed to be a one shot but then I started coming up with different ideas where to take it so it may become a little bit more than that but we'll see where it goes. Alright bye for now! Love you guys!
> 
> BAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII
> 
> ~Scooby'sBud~


End file.
